


Human Kink

by TwentyNickels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis Size, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex with a demon, blood mention, contractual sex, demon with a human kink, not actually rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyNickels/pseuds/TwentyNickels
Summary: Oleander is a young witch who seeks to make a pact with a demon to gain knowledge and the demon she summons happens to be very interested in her body.ORI read, "Demon with a human kink" on Tumblr and started a fic almost immediately.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Human Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this for me because I was horny, but! I WILL get horny again and if you want to see more of it, that might happen if you go into the comments and say so! Otherwise, we will see if I get around to updating it again whenever I remember. But I would like to someday.

Azariel stared into the reflecting pool, their jaw resting on their fist, their pair of curved horns cocked as they waited. Any moment now a human would try to commit one cardinal sin or another in the name of some noble belief and travel between the two planes would be granted. There were many demons who enjoyed this sort of thing for power, for glory, but they were the rarer sort to do so out of fascination.

“Your fascination with the sinners will be the death of you one day.” A voice mused as Vidalia came to stand beside them, her clawed fingers resting on the edge of the pool. “You know there are easier, nearer ways to quench yourself than finding one of their kind. You are neither succubus nor incubus and yet abscond you do to show some poor sinner the entirety of your form.”

“Do you have a point, Vidalia, or have you merely taken to stating the obvious as if it were some revelation?”

“Oh, you seek to wound me with your tone, but I am not so easily done in, unlike you who leaps into the pool for a nice pair of legs and a plump-”

“Vidalia.” They sighed. The pool turned clear and both of them leaned in to see a young witch, twenty with curly, fire red hair, pale skin, a soft, chubby body and two long legs visible beneath her short, black skirt. Azariel took a steadying breath and Vidalia chuckled.

“See you tomorrow, Azariel dear.” She said as she walked away. Azariel watched as the young witch held her posture, back arched, eyes closed as she chanted wordlessly. They decided that even with the taunting they really had no choice. They dove inside.

The fall was, as always, far, far too cold for their taste. It was bracing, like suddenly being plunged into bitter snow. The mortal plane was not so cold as all of that by and large, but from the Soul Plane it certainly did take some acclimation. And then, as always, the falling stopped and Azariel stood in the pentagram drawn by the witch. It was possible for them to break it, any sufficiently powerful demon could, but that was poor manners and Azariel only wanted what was given freely or offered with consent. It was more fun that way.

“At last,” The witch breathed. Azariel wondered how long she had knelt there, chanting her prayers until the spell finally recognized her dedication and made the connection. It was roughly eighteen fifty judging by the decor, which was a little surprising.

“What is your desire?” Azariel asked and the witch smiled.

“Is it not always the same desire, demon?” She asked, tossing the play out of the window. Azariel fought back a smile.

“Not always. Some desire long life, some desire power, some desire that we topple a building or two in vengeance.”

“Long life?” The witch frowned. “Is that so common?”

“You are young yet,” Azariel said. “How many years?”

“Nineteen.” The witch said. “Is there an age which would be unsuitable to demonkind?” She asked.

“You are nervous,” Azariel diagnosed. The witch gave a soft laugh.

“Yes, there is an extremely large demon in my home.” She said. “To answer your first question, I want knowledge.”

“That can be arranged.”

“I want to be capable of curing any disease I might find. I have books, but they…” She shook her head. “They are insufficient and their cost is higher than I might pay. And so… I beseech thee and request a price in the currency that interests you most.” It was a pretty enough speech, bits of it containing the ancient words that were likely from one of the books she had happened upon.

“Before I speak my price, know that there are limitations, young witch. Knowledge is of the highest prices, for it is the easiest to leverage against us. We keep it quite secure, indeed.”

“I understand.” The witch said, straightening her back and looking for all the world as if she were sure. “Name your price and if I can pay it, well.” She gave a curt nod.

“Your body,” Azariel said. “Once per fortnight, it shall belong to me. If at any time you desire our contract to end, there will be another price.”

“When you say my body,” The witch said. “Do you mean possession? And if so, might I ask what it is you are planning on doing with a human body? It’s not that I refuse exactly, I just cannot fathom a case that would be beneficial to you.”

“Little witch, you dress yourself in the garb of young witches the world over, the black gowns that have been the subject of many stories across your history. Do you not realize its significance?” The witch visibly swallowed and pulled at the hem of her skirt.

“I admit I understood… that as a possibility.” She said. “I simply…” She frowned in thought and then offered a weak smile. “Why would a demon want… that. With a human?”

“Incubi and Succubi exist, you are aware?” Azariel asked, unaccustomed and uninterested in the tables being turned back on them. Vidalia’s comments had been an uncomfortable precursor after all.

“Are you one of those, then?” She asked and Azariel shook their head. “Oh.” The witch said, her voice small. “What is it about humans, then?” She sounded both genuinely curious and also like she was on the verge of bolting.

“If you truly wish to know,” Azariel said. “I like the softness of your bodies. I love how warm and tight your orifices happen to be,” The witch blushed, one of her hands shooting to cover her mouth. “I love how breakable you are and how your minds turn to mush after being subjected to enough pleasure and pain.”

“I see.” The witch said. She took a moment to think, looking away. “You have a human perversion.” Azariel was stunned by the words, trying to fathom how it had come to this. “Plenty of men and a woman or two have wanted my body, but I refused. I…” She gave a soft laugh, still refusing to look at Azariel. “I had too many books to read. I suppose if you consider it in the right light, this will be the equivalent to reading my books. Demon, I must confess I have never…” She took a deep breath and, with great effort, made eye contact with Azariel’s red eyes, something humans were loathe to do. “I have never known my own body carnally, much less with another. I’m afraid I won’t know what to do.”

“I will teach you. As we begin, you will only need to let me use you to please you.”

“Use me,” The witch repeated, nodding slowly. “Well, I’m not sure what’s wrong with me, but I’m sure you have some sort of senses that can perceive how I’m feeling.” It was true, Azariel could scent her on the air.

“Say the words.” They commanded and the witch blushed, looking away.

“I haven’t the faintest idea why my body is reacting to your words, but I find myself intrigued. I suppose knowing I’m a virgin interests you as well, does it not? That is the traditional thinking.”

“I am interested in being your first.” Azariel agreed. “If you undertake this bargain, I will add one small provision in exchange for a boon.” They hardly understood why they were going to these lengths except that the energy inside of the room was palpable. They were quite sure this witch was as eager as they were, which was rare before Azariel touched a human.

“Let’s have it,” The witch nodded.

“You will not touch yourself or bring yourself physical pleasure, only wait for me to grant it to you.”

“Ah,” The witch laughed. “Possessive, are we?” She asked.

“No,” Azariel said. “I want to find you desperate whenever I arrive.” The witch shivered visibly and laughed.

“Are you sure you are not some sort of sexual demon?”

“I am not.”

“No magical urging or anything of that sort?”

“My words are merely air.” Azariel agreed.

“This is all me, then.” The witch took a shaky breath. “What is the boon you meant to offer me in return?”

“I will answer your questions on the knowledge you have.” They said and the witch’s eyes went wide.

“That would be…” She cleared her throat. “This interests me.” She said and Azariel admired her adherence to the old forms. They were clumsy at times, but they were also very adept at teaching young witches safety in their pomp. “And you will not lead me astray?”

“Only into carnal sin.” The demon agreed.

“And what will be your price upon terminating the contract, if I so desire?”

“I will have you for an entire fortnight and then, when I go, so too will my knowledge.”

“And if, by then, I am an old woman indeed?”

“The price will be the same.” Azariel said and the witch gave a huffing laugh.

“And what if I decide two weeks is too long to wait?”

“You can call me sooner, though it will not replace our appointment.”

“Yes!” The witch said, standing. “Yes, I accept if only to get this bloody thing out of my system. And if I change my mind and two weeks of your usage is necessary, so be it. My name is Oleander Hail and I accept your terms.”

“My name is Azariel of Smoke and Ash,” They said, stepping out of the circle. They smiled as Oleander took a step backward. “I will not be so rough your first time.” They said, taking another step and laughing as Oleander’s back hit the wall. “Are you afraid?” They asked.

“Deeply.” Oleander breathed, nowhere left to retreat as Azariel advanced, only more more step to pin the young witch to the wall, their massive, clawed hand wrapping around her throat and then sweeping down to her collarbone, pressing her gently against the wall as she stared up at the demon, her heart racing beneath Azariel’s palm. “May I make a request?” Oleander asked, her voice doing her well until the end, which came out in a squeak.

“You may,” Azariel said. “I may not grant it.”

“I once saw a woman behind a pub,” Oleander whispered, her cheeks, neck, and the barest bit of skin of her visible chest all flushed pink. “She had her skirts hiked up around a man’s shoulders as he knelt before her…” She bit her lip. “It was the closest I came to coming home to touch myself. I always wonde-” She squeaked as Azariel reached down with both, huge hands, their thumbs meeting at Oleander’s navel, squishing her stomach as they wrapped around her back and lifted her into the air. She scrambled briefly until she realized what was happening, at which point she stilled so that she wouldn’t catch her thighs on Azariel’s horns as the demon tossed her, forcing a little scream from her lips before they caught her by her thighs and rested both knees over their shoulders, their squishy thighs on either side of Azariel’s cheeks. “Oh god,” Oleander hissed. “Oh god this is real.” Azariel leaned in and closed their eyes, merely burying their face against the hot, wet cloth of the witch’s underwear. The garment was far too long, terminating just before mid-thigh, an inch above her skirt’s hem.

“Hold still,” Azariel instructed and the witch had only half of an interrogative sound out before her drawers caught fire and burned to ash in a flash. She shrieked briefly, but upon realizing she only had felt heat and nothing burned she trembled while Azariel’s long thumbs spread her apart.

“Oh,” The witch shivered. “Oh this is real, this-” She whimpered as Azariel’s forked tongue licked her from core to clit in a single swipe, her hips bucking slightly. “Oh, oh why didn’t I do this sooner?” She asked and Azariel smiled against her new pact’s lips.

“Because premarital sex is a sin?” They asked, teasing around Oleander’s clit by placing each end of the fork to either side, their joining point just a millimeter too high to reach where Oleander needed it.

“Please,” Oleander hissed. “I know enough of the mechanics, I want to feel what comes next.”

“Are you certain?” Azariel teased. “I meant what I said when I promised not to be rough, but it will be quite some time before I’m done with you and you will be very sore.” They knew the response, knew what Oleander would choose but that wasn’t the point. The point was gently leading the young witch into the place where she knew begging was the only way to find satisfaction.

“Please!” Oleander begged, a pretty, shrill sound. Azariel leaned forward, closing their mouth around her clit and sucking, gentle, consistent pressure combined with the rapid swipes of their tongue across her clit and after only a handful of seconds, Oleander bucked her hips prettily into Azariel’s mouth, no sense for the danger if the demon dropped her, no sense of controlling her voice or bodily responses from an utter lack of experience. All she had was blind response to pleasure as she screamed, filling the house with her noises and bucking against the demon’s mouth, her back arched for several seconds until she finally came down, going limp in Azariel’s grasp. The demon kept her in that position, holding her as she carried her to the bed, licking her oversensitive clit and earning little, exhausted mewls of protest until Azariel gently dropped her onto the bed. “That…” She breathed. “Are you certain that’s a price I’m paying you?”

“That was a gift for your beauty and cooperation,” Azariel said, running a hand from their stomach to their rapidly growing cock, hissing as they felt it push past its sheath, the several bumps and veins looking like a gradient from dark purple to read, the head pointed up and looking sharp. It actually had no point, but it did look menacing and Azariel loved that about it. They watched as Oleander opened her eyes at the silence and then followed the trail of their body down to their cock, which had reached a length that would make it easy to bottom out and a size that would stretch even an experienced orifice. Her eyes went wide.

“Oh,” She whispered.

“I will be gentle.” Azariel assured her and she nodded, biting her lip, unable to tear her eyes away. “Are you scared?”

“A little,” Oleander laughed but she laid on her back and bravely parted her thighs, bending her knees and planting her feet flat on the mattress. “But I will not be a poor sport, demon. Use me as you like.” Azariel hissed through their teeth, their cock throbbing so hard the tip bobbed. Finally Oleander was able to tear her eyes away from their length to meet their eyes, smirking. “Ah, do you enjoy words?”

“I do,” Azariel affirmed, gripping their cock by its base and stepping forward.

“Would you teach me words you like?” She asked.

“Why?” Azariel frowned, genuinely perplexed by the question.

“Well,” Oleander shrugged. “I am your sexual partner. I should like to be good at it.” Azariel throbbed again and Oleander raised an eyebrow. “I genuinely do not understand what you find so appealing about me.”

“You quite clever,” Azariel said before they could stop themselves. “And I want desperately to sink my whole length into you and ruin you.”

“Ruin me, then.” Oleander said and Azariel felt a spurt of pre-cum spurt and dribble down their cock. “Oh you liked that.” She mused.

“I do not wish to harm you, yet.” Azariel said, feeling their control slipping.

“Ah,” Oleander said. “But if you intend to harm me eventually, I would rather begin to get used to the extent now rather than believe I understand and be surprised anew every time you come to claim me.” She shrugged. “Get it over with. I shall have the knowledge to repair any damage you do. Besides, your shaft is absolutely covered in what I believe is lubrication, which, if your appendage follows human rules, means that I have been saying some very interesting things to you.”

“I need you to use vulgar words,” Azariel said and Oleander smiled.

“Demon, I want your cock to tear my cunt open. How is that?” She only had a moment to smirk and savor the look in Azariel’s eyes before the demon knelt on the bed and grabbed Oleander’s thighs, her claws sinking in enough to draw blood. Oleander hissed as her hips were yanked upwards and she might have reacted more to the rough treatment if Azariel hadn’t immediately sunk their tip into her. She arched her back, shouting. “Fuck.” Oleander hissed. As they met resistance, Azariel pulled back and then thrust their hips forward again, earning three more inches, though Oleander was incredibly tight and they could almost feel her tearing. They stopped then, holding the position as they realized how much damage they could do. Oleander lifted her cheek off of the pillow to look them in the eye again. “Hurt me,” They demanded. “It isn’t my cunt tonight. It’s yours.”

Azariel’s mind went blank and they began to thrust in earnest, their hips slamming forward, the bed rocking against the wall as they growled, blood trailing in little rivulets from where their claws met Oleander’s skin and they were only dimly aware of the screams and whimpers Oleander made as they tore her open one thrust after another, their body so tight that it fought them for every inch but that only made it better. They loved the way it resisted, loved the way even as well lubricated as it was, they had to force it in until the last inch collided with Oleander’s cervix. Oleander panted in bed, taking long, groaning, gasping breaths as she looked up at Azariel.

“Go on, then.” She said, absolutely breathless. Azariel obliged, their vision going red as they blindly fucked their length into the impossibly tight hole, the bed rocking and their pleasure mounting. They stopped suddenly and saw Oleander about to protest when they grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her front, lifting her hips, not giving her enough time to get her hands and knees under her, simply holding her there in the air as they sank into her from behind, her back arching as she screamed and then proceeded to make absolutely inhuman, animal noises that sounded as if Azariel were fucking a sow rather than a brilliant, caring young which. Their eyes rolled back in their head as Oleander continued to make those noises, something between sobbing and screaming. They loved every single second, every new noise that joined the chorus of her pain and all that snapped them out of their reverie was the way Oleander suddenly screamed and squeezed their cock so tightly it was painful, throwing her head back and trembling. It felt like she was intentionally trying to milk their cock and they gave only two more thrusts before they spilled their hot cum against Oleander’s bruised cervix. Oleander shouted at the sensation and dimly Azariel realized they should have warned her that their cum was hot, not quite damaging through until someone was used to it, it might feel like burning. Azariel pulled out, not wanting to knot the poor young witch, though they watched as their cum dripped from her well-owned hole and they fell into bed beside her, her arms and legs giving out as she panted.

“I didn’t expect,” Oleander breathed after a moment, still entirely breathless. “To enjoy that.”

“You sounded like I was abusing you.” Azariel observed, their eyelids heavy. They weren’t sure the last time they had cum so hard.

“You were,” Oleander said, biting her lip. “Did I sound like a cow with a particularly aggressive bull to you?”

“I believe you sounded akin to a sow being fucked by a horse.” Azariel said and Oleander burst out laughing. Azariel smiled.

“Do… most people you take to your bed make those noises?”

“No,” Azariel said. “Though by the time I fuck someone as hard as I fucked you, they typically are used to it.”

“I… enjoyed sounding that way.” Oleander said. “And being hurt.”

“I believe,” Azariel smiled. “This may be a perfect partnership.”

“I would have to agree with that.” Oleander laughed. “Is there more to our first night?”

“You urged me to give you everything, I’m afraid.” Azariel said. “I think that is it for tonight.”

“Then I may call you back before the first week is out.” Oleander said and Azariel grinned. “Make sure you do not break our pact and touch yourself.”

“Oh, you are a demon, aren’t you?” Oleander asked and Azariel laughed as they disappeared into a puff of smoke. Vidalia was waiting when they returned through the pool, her arms crossed.

“Well,” Vidalia sighed. “I have to confess, that human’s cunt did look incredibly tight.” She ran her eyes down to Azariel’s cock, which was smaller now, but still dripping a little. “Any interest in sharing?” She asked.

“Perhaps down the line,” Azariel said and Vidalia smirked.


End file.
